stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: The Conquering of Chaos
The following page is an excerpt from the older Stick Empires Wiki to preserve the community's history. The Conquering Of Chaos How did the Chaos army form? What events led to this? Why is Order and Chaos actually at war? This is the story of The Conquering Of Chaos. How Chaos came to be, and it's apparent "End". The Rise of Chaos Residing in the depths of barren lands that few called The Quietus, dwelt a creature by the name of Medusa. Living side by side with lifeforms of unimaginable power and evilness. Although she had power, she wanted more, hungered for more. She needed more than the land of Quietus, she wanted worlds. She attempted to sunder nations in Quietus under her rule, but realized she would need the help of others to bring her plans to fruition. She searched the land of Inamorta, looking for those willing to help her, finding the Marrowkai. The Marrowkai lived in chaos, once wise mages, their hunger for power twisting them and corrupting them into skeletal beings with the grasp over life and death. Entranced by Medusa and her promises, the Marrowkai joined her growing army willingly, and were the first of the nations to join the now known Chaos Empire. Using the Marrowkai's help, Medusa and her supplicants brought Quietus under her rule. They began to march through Inamorta, the mortal lands, and they started to spread... Medusa's Undead Hordes Medusa faced a roadblock to her subjugation of Inamorta. She needed more troops, as the army she commanded, though with powerful magic, was too small. Ordering the Marrowkai to bring forth more soldiers, Medusa was pleased to see them tearing open graveyards and cemeteries to bring forth an army of undead soldiers, known as the Dead. These troops, now long since past the need of organs, could tear them out of their own bodies and throw them, the putrid flesh poisoning and killing any who opposed Medusa's will. These soldiers were brutally effective against the smaller nations, most of which relied on a small army of militiamen, who quickly fell and rose to join the armies they were once ordered to kill. Medusa gave her army the name "The Undead Hordes," as they were comprised of only the skeletal Marrowkai and the hideous Deads. After she had consolidated her position, she found herself facing a new land, populated by the forces known as the Great Knights. Unbeknownst to Medusa, however, they would become the front line troops of her new army. Of Honor and Glory The Juggerknights, Chaos' equivalent of Speartons (tough, armoured and powerful) were previously called the Great Knights. Their nation was a great one, of honor, peace, and prosperity. Originally different warrior clans, they all united under one banner to defend against the Serpentine. The Great Knights fought a grueling and long war but eventually defeated all but one of them, Medusa. 144 years later, the Nation of the great knights was faltering. Corrupt leaders began to seed distrust among the Knights, with the radicals calling out for change. This problem only matured as news of a failed expedition from two of their most well respected warriors failed, each side blaming the other. Soon enough, Medusa and her Undead Horde spread through out Great Knight lands, but met little resistance from the Great Knights occupied with a civil war. In just 3 days, the Horde conquered the Great Knights, forever ending their kingdom. The ones that survived the battle were forced to train the followers of Medusa their ways. Medusa's idea was to start a new race of Great Knights with no knowledge of their honor and traditions. With the army of Juggerknights rapidly expanding, Medusa sentenced the last of the Great Knights to death, in fear of an open revolt. Transcript : Medusa : Now, Great Knights... DIE! Great Knight : May our similarly powerful Speartons avenge us.. Farewell. END LOG 4 Great Knights managed to escape to the southern area of Inamorta land, at which point they were captured by Order, they were questioned. Shortly after, they were released. No one wanted to believe of an evil army marching throughout Inamorta. The Great Knights' Nation was the 3rd Nation Conquered By Chaos notice how the juggerknights have a bigger brush size used to paint them compared to the speartons. The Rebellion After the fall of the Great Knights a group known as S.A.C formed (Society Against Chaos.) They became extremely popular, gaining new members daily. However, only people who lived near the area where the Great Knights walked upon heard of the group. They fought in many small wars against chaos, trying to attack them by surprise. In their ranks, their leader Vince commanded one of the biggest giants in Inamorta. The S.A.C. seemed to slowly be gaining ground from Medusa's army, with victory to their cause becoming a reality. But with the defeat and assimilation of the Eclipsors to Chaos, the S.A.C. began to struggle against to win any battles and started to lose more land. The signs of defeat were exposed further with the petrification of the great giant under the S.A.C. After the giants defeat, the whole society began to collapse in a matter of days, all of those who joined under Vince's banner were slaughtered. When Order expanded throughout Inamorta they found the place where the battle between the S.A.C and the Nation of Chaos had taken place. It was a very gruesome sight, as there were bodies and blood covering ever single inch of the land. Even decapitated heads and severed limbs were littered everywhere, but the only remaining literary evidence that Order found there were the few diaries from S.A.C soldiers that remained. The leader's very own private diary was found, but only a page remained: "I can't go on, this war is hopeless. Chaos is a mutated, evil, sick nation that no noble nation can defeat. They attacked, there were literally 100's of them coming, hundreds. We fought back, we tried to call for help, no one heard our cries and now they are coming for me. I wanted to stop the evil, but I couldn't do it alone. I tried, I really did, everyone looked up to me and now I'm nothing more then a disappointment in the eyes of my men. May I be forgiven for what I couldn't deliver. '' ''For that I am sorry." ''-S.A.C Leader, Vince'' The Onslaught Army and "Silent War." The Onslaught army was the new name of Medusa's army. (Since it was no longer made of unliving units) Even now with some of the most powerful of units, Medusa wanted more power, and her power would grow as she conquered the next nation to assimilate into her army. The next nation to be conquered by chaos was no other then the Eclipsor nation, a nation of Archidons separate from their brethren and mutated by their constant journeys into Chaos lands. Medusa was inspired to capture them, except they were too fast for her troops to capture, and she had no idea what she would do to obtain their loyalty. Their ability of flight was the biggest advantage the Onslaught Army could get. As several Eclipsors flew south, Medusa quickly realized this could alert a strong nation in Inamorta, so she quickly devised a plan to conquer the Eclipsors without Inamorta's knowledge. Medusa knew that the Eclipsors were very cunning, so began to devise a curse to render them unable to speak. With the help of Marrowkai, Medusa sent shock waves of powerful energy to render the Eclipsor to mutes, preventing any sort of communication within their ranks. Using this to her advantage, she began to devastate the now weakened Eclipsors. This "Silent war" as historians now call lasted just 7 days. Eclipsors were actually growing for a thirst of destruction. (the Eclipsors were beginning to learn sign language in the last days of their war.) Medusa later said," You seek the thirst of destruction as well? If you join my onslaught army you will all soon conquer the world with me! If there is refusal through any of you, you will be sentenced to death." Though threatened. Many joined her army. But some didn't. And those who didn't were kept in cells where Medusa tortures them until they either join or die in a painful bloody way. Without a choice, Eclipsors joined Medusa's army. This bolstered Medusa's forces and she now had yet another nation to fight under her name. They were the 4th Nation to be assimilated into Medusa's now dubbed "Onslaught Army". Here come the Bombers The most annoying unit in the game, how did it came to be and where do they come from? Why do they just kill themselves? Its quite simple actually. Medusa needed even more power with more fighters for her empire, she commanded the Marrowkais to summon her demon servants from her homeland into the mortal world Inamorta, the demons we're to small for weapons and had no fighting capabilities to be in the back lines or front lines, but they loved causing destruction as in Medusa's homeland was an chaotic hell. She trained these demons in suicidal attacks armed with expendable bombs to blow up enemy's troops and structures effectively and replaceable in the process. The demons agreed due to their strong loyalty towards Medusa, for their never ending love of Chaos and Destruction can never be satisfied and with this opportunity to take countless soldiers lives on battle excited the demons, especially since they never die as their real homeland is in the pits of Hell. They are not an actual nation, but a race of loyal demons summoned from Marrowkai to cause destruction in battle. Hounds of the Night Medusa began to realize that Bombers, due to their small size, were more suited to infiltrate enemy encampments than the rest of her army. A call was issued, ordering the denizens in the Onslaught Army to search for various beasts that would go well with the Bombers. Ironically, the monsters that were best suited for Medusa were the ones in her own homeland, Quietus. The Crawlers in Quietus were quickly tamed for their ability to silently hunt and kill the enemy. Crawlers were very easy to maintain and train, proving their worth to Medusa after her first use of them against various remains of S.A.C resistance. They were the 6th Nation Conquered by the Army (even though they aren't really a nation) Towering Titans No other Nation is dumber, slower, or powerful then the Giant Nation. The Giants were also known to be the parents of another empire of elements. The giants were surprisingly rare in the land of Inamorta, and came as a surprise when the first Crawler scouts infiltrated NoMansLand. When the vast hoards of the Onslaught Army came through NoMansLand, many giants were incorporated and used as a demolitioners, with little repercussions of the feral giant leader Griffon the Great. Around this time, the Order Empire (StickWars 1) also enslaved the giants, while allowing them to keep their savage weapons. Some other giants were conquered by other nations who presumed it was a gift from the gods to defeat the other opposing forces. The Order Empire were fascinated by the giants, and were enthralled to unlock the secrets to their origin. The Magikill theorized that it was a spell or a curse one can cast upon a warrior turning them into this monsters they are now. Whilst the Magikill were conducting their researches on some giants, the rest of the empire used the others as instruments of destruction. Changes of positions and rebellion quelling forced Magikill to stop their experimentation, releasing their lab rats. The question for the giants size were soon there after, dismissed. Superstition whispering that they are cursed men, damned by the Gods themselves, making them what they are. Some Marrowkai learned that the Order Empire captured some giants and used them for their own needs. After reporting the actions to Medusa, she became furious that potential warriors for her Onslaught Army were enslaved by another empire. The Giants and their leader, Griffon the Great fought bravely but, against all odds they were beaten. Thier leader was killed in battle bringing many Giants into Chaos. Making sure that no other giants were instigated to the Order Empire, she quickly amassed all the remaining feral giants and sent them off deep into Onslaught territory. The Giant was the 7th Nation Captured by the Onslaught army. However, a GIANT (pfffft) (ba dum-tss) problem then occurred that could have ended Medusa's reign of terror before it started. Economy. Chaos Going Broke? As any good army, the Onslaught needed a good economy to supply units. The more land the onslaught army took, the more resources it took to maintain that land. Gems (the currency of the Onslaught Army) were very clunky, heavy, and more importantly, rare. While Medusa could have ordered the transition to a different currency, the production of such would be near impossible to exploit around the huge lands conquered by the Onslaught. Powerful Generals of the Onslaught army kept a watchful eye on Inamorta, and soon found a solution to the economic problems occurring in the Chaos Empire. They found ways to obtain the local resources to be used for payment, and the Order Miners were the perfect candidate for such actions They informed Medusa of this, and sent Crawlers to abduct various miners within Order lands. This only elevated the beginning growth of inmate fighting in the Order Empire. The Miners captured by the Onslaught Army were subjected to various forms of torture so that they could be used for the army. Such as: Suffocaction, Cutting off a limb, peeling off skin with a blade, and leaving them there to starve. It was at that point that The Onslaught Army began mining Gold. They also enslaved many more miners to train new ones that were slaves of Chaos, so they became a "Nation" of their very own, the 8th nation in the army. Enslaved miners. Though this nation had a small setback.. Some miners tried to escape. But none could. They believed it was almost impossible as guards were everywhere. If caught, they were taken to the chamber for immediate death. Rumor says that they rip open the minor and use them for the "Dead army". However this may seem gruesome, it happens in front of others to make the remaining miners feared not to dare escape the chaos territory. Rumors of a rebellion within the miner community were heard by Medusa, and she knew what could happen if she underestimated their power (As the first Order Empire were from Miners.) Medusa needed a way to keep her supplicants in-check, and began to devise structures called Turrets. Many versions were built, but only one was kept as the standard design. Soon, what ever thought of Reclamation perished with the last of the Miner Rebels. With Medusa's Onslaught Army flourishing with wealth and power, their was only one more nation that kept her from global domination, The Order Empire. The Long Wait What prevented Medusa to immediately crush the Order Empire, was the fact that Order was compromised of warriors that were battle trained from the constant fighting of their once separate nations. This forced Medusa to wait, as her army, whilst very powerful itself, was not strong enough to take on the entire might of Order, for their forces greatly outnumbered her own. With that, their lands were very rich and contained vast treasures, while the lands of the Onslaught Army was almost barren in comparison. So she waited patiently for any signs of weaknesses, any splinters in that Empire so that she could break and split apart. The Dawn of a New Era Medusa knew that her Onslaught Army was begging to flourish and prosper. She knew that her nation must be acknowledged for its true strength and power. An empire was what she had, a "Chaos Empire." But something was foul in the air, the calls of war were once again heard across Inamorta! The Order empire splintered and broke off to their original factions. She ordered the nearest warriors of the Chaos Empire , the Giants, to create a preliminary force for the rest of her incoming troops While amassing her warriors, one of the Giants accidentally charged into the last battle between the Order Empire and the Rebels, consequently enslaving itself. Medusa became furious that the Order had captured one of her "babies" and declared war upon the newly fashioned Order Empire Even though Medusa had several different units and advantages of her own, Order had a big advantage... Order's Advantage The Order Empire had lived in Inamorta for years, so they had been faced with all types of climate. Their warriors were trained to fight in any environment and were prepared with the proper equipment to due so, such as capes for the cold. Since Medusa only sent elite forces from each of her conquered factions to each other, their main armies couldn't go to another climate without the proper regiment of gear and training. These factors forced only few inter-race grouping. Medusa's chances of winning dropped significantly, but that didn't stop her from trying... The Final Push Back Order had the ability to use all of the technology they had captured or created, and had defeated most of the Chaos Empire and pushed them back towards their Castle in Quietus. By this time, Chaos's troops were properly geared and drilled for the climate and took a final stand at Medusa's castle. The entire Order army was fighting against Medusa's most Elite guard, the most evil, craziest, dreadful troops in the continent. Little by little however, Order's overwhelming numbers and clever tactics turned the battle into their favor, and Medusa's Elite guard fell. Medusa's Essence and Clone Medusa's final Chaos statue was half-destroyed when her physical form emerged and turned nearly all of the Order attacking forced into stone. However, the rest of the Order troops came out and attacked her. A Spearton cut off her head during the final battle, killing Medusa's form. Her ghost (Known as Essence) hid deep in the lands of Quietus, biding its time (once again) so that one day it would rise to its former glory. Some of Medusa's essence corrupted Merics, turning them into clones of herself. The Clones held the original powers of Medusa, but at a much smaller degree. (and size) The Battle Goes On And so, the Chaos empire was defeated in its attempts to conquer Order. Unfortunately for them, fractures have appeared in the Chaos army. They are fighting among themselves but are waiting, waiting for the day their queen comes back to lead them. The Order Empire has also suffered, fractures also breaking up the kingdom. Order armies are also battling against each other, fighting for power. Both Empires have been seriously weakened by fighting both themselves and their enemies, but are gradually regaining their strength. No one knows when the battle will stop, but there will be many people dead at the end. If there is an end. Medusa will soon be commanding her army to take over Inamorta and destroy Order, as Order still opposes Chaos (and Chaos also opposes Order). You can choose your side and continue the battle at: www.stickempires.com. FIGHT ON! Factions Order Order Empire - The original Order Empire, their objective is to rule Inamorta unopposed, enforcing unity, security, and (of course) order. Rebel Faction - This faction of Order views the government as "tyrants," and imperialistic sociopaths. The Rebel faction strongly opposes the rule of Order Empire, and wish to live in their own separate established communities. Chaos Full Chaos Empire - This faction of Chaos tries to bring their queen back to monarchy and absolute power, they rule the Chaos lands back in their home world, and have gradually increased their presence in Inamorta recently. 'CREDITS' Created by: Dantheman01 (Dan2000eve) Revised by: Feemer, Honeflash,Killerleng, and other Wikia contributors Revised again by: SpeartonOORAH Revised again again by: Ironzilla24 Revised (X4)by: ThickBoi69 revised AGAINNN by StericTheStick Category:Fanon